巨型炸弹
__NOEDITSECTION__ "這堆看不見的東西，可以給敵軍巨大傷害。" ---- ---- *'概要' **敵人接近的時候就會爆炸。基本上是更強力（也更貴）版本的隱形炸彈。它會在3-4格的範圍內產生濺射的傷害（大小會視其等級而定） **如果你喜欢使用巨型炸弹打击一大堆军队， 当你受到攻击时， 就把它放在经常受到一大堆军队攻击的地方。If you love using Giant Bombs and you want to get a good amount of troops with it, place it where you commonly see a large amount of troops deployed when you are being attacked. **一經啟動，Once activated, traps must be re-armed in order to be a part of the next defensive Layout. **Although Hog Riders are the "preferred targets" of Giant Bombs, the bomb will still be triggered by (and damage) any ground troops that venture into its range. **Giant Bombs of all levels deal enough damage to instantly destroy all Tier 1 troops and Wizards, regardless of their level. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **A Giant Bomb takes up the same amount of space (2x2) as a Hidden Tesla. If you have multiple places where your Hidden Teslas could spawn, placing Giant Bombs in the others can be an effective strategy. Your enemy may decide that the area is safe once they do not trigger a Hidden Tesla, then spawn additional troops while will all be blown up by the Giant Bomb. **Be cautious when upgrading the Giant Bomb, as this will reveal its location to future attackers. Combat this by relocating it during the upgrade period. As with any other trap, Giant Bombs cannot be triggered during an upgrade. **Some players place their Giant bombs on the outside of their bases, to ensure that troops will trigger them early, helping to prevent 50% destruction. The best place to put outside Giant Bombs is behind external buildings, but in front of external walls. This ensures that troops will get grouped up while destroying the external building, after which the bomb triggers, destroying many troops at once. **Other players prefer to place the bomb further into their bases to act as a trap for Hog Rider and Giant groups. Placing them between two Defensive Buildings ensures that the giants and riders will be closely grouped before triggering the bomb. ** Since Giant Bombs deal 50% more damage to Hog Riders, a pair of Giant Bombs regardless of level can kill an entire pack of maxed Hog Riders. To defend against them it is advised to pair Giant Bombs up. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Because Giant Bombs deal 50% more damage to Hog Riders, it is vitally important for those employing Hog Rider attacks to deduce where Giant Bombs may be placed and attempt to avoid them. If the Giant Bomb has a higher level than the Hog Riders in the attack then the Giant Bomb can instantly destroy an entire group of Hog Riders, preventing Healing Spells from being able to revive them. ** Try to trigger them with a single Barbarian if you can, drop them one-by-one in 2x2 spaces in an attempt to trigger them as to prevent further losses in your army. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When first placed, the Giant Bomb consists of a single big Bomb tied together to three barrels of gunpowder with a single round of rope. ** At level 3, several sticks of dynamite are placed between the barrels of gunpowder. ---- *'Trivia' **When the Giant Bomb explodes, it leaves a black scorched mark in the grass, similar to the Bomb. However, the scorch mark lasts for about 1 minute and 40 seconds, compared to that of the Bomb which lasts only a few seconds. **A very weird fact is that upgrading to level 3, which adds dynamite sticks, is the only upgrade that doesn't increase its explosion radius. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. spentgiantbomb1.jpg|A level 1-2 giant bomb that needs to be re-armed. giantbombupgrading1.jpg|Giant bomb level 1 or 2 being upgraded. en:Giant Bomb